


Into the Shadows

by Kkookie114



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Danger, Death, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some OC - Freeform, Stripping, alternative universe, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkookie114/pseuds/Kkookie114
Summary: Everything was about to change for 19 year old Luffy when he meets Law, a man that exudes danger but oh can danger be so sweet.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy x Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Telll Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Um... first fanfic go easy  
> I just wanted to satisfy my lawlu heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy meets the most dangerous and wanted man in the North Blue, while working at his night job, Amazon.

* * *

Luffy felt something hit him. He begrudgingly opened his eyes to feel the light from the sun shining through the window. He squinted his eyes from the bright light.

He sat up slightly, he found a slipper next to him, that must’ve been what had hit him.   
  
“Oi” he look towards the direction of the voice, it was Sanji. “You’re late” he took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a puff of smoke.

Luffy picked up his phone, looked at the time and widen his eyes. _Oh shit, he had 30 minutes before class started and class was a 15 minute walk._   
  


“Sanji, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” He quickly shuffled out of his bed, he didn’t have time for shower unless he wanted to be late so he opted to switch his shirt and put on sweat pants.

”It’s not my job to wake you up you idiot” Sanji left the room, he came back with two pieces of toast with Nutella spread.

“Here” Luffy looked towards his roommate with tears of appreciation in his eyes. He went to hug his friend but he quickly held out his leg to stop his idiot of a roommate.

”You’re going to late idiot, hurry up” Luffy quickly grabbed his keys, his phone, his bag and the toast from Sanji.

”Bye Sanji, see you later” said Luffy just before closing the door.

Luffy ran as fast as he could so he wouldn’t any later than he already was.  
  


* * *

~~Time Skip~~

* * *

Luffy made it to his class being 10 minutes late. He made his way towards his usually sit next Usopp.

Remembering he was in Human Biology, promptly made his way towards the back of the class to place his bag down and grab a pair protective eyewear.   
  


“So he is alive” he hears Nami behind him tease. Vivi who was next her, softly hits her hand and puts on a small smile.

“Haha, so funny Nami” Luffy turned around and rolled his eyes, just so she could see it. In return she stuck her tongue out at him, _how childish, he thought._

”What’re we doing today Usopp?”

”Well sorry to say but we don’t actually need glasses today but you are going to need your book” Luffy looked at him in disbelief.

He totally forgot his book, in fact it currently sitting on his study table. He mentally face palmed and looked at his friend next to him with puppy dog eyes.

”You forgot your book didn’t you” Usopp sighed, he placed the book between them and Luffy beamed at him.

”Stop it, your happiness is too bright” said Nami.

”We have to read pages 57-97 answer the questions on page 65-67, 78, 89 and 96” said Vivi.

”And it’s all due by Friday” added Nami.

Luffy mentally sighed, that sounded like a lot and with only four days. Four days might seem like a lot but between working and the load from other classes, when will he ever get anything done.

”Um... can I jus-“ he was cut off by Usopp.

”No”

”You don’t even know what I was going to say” Luffy huffed and crossed his arms.

”You were most definitely going to ask to copy” said Usopp.

”You may or may not be right but I don’t know when I’ll have time for all of this with working” said Luffy.

”How about you start now and we can have a group study sesh tomorrow to go over answers” said Vivi, Luffy’s lord and savior.

”What a blessing you are Vivi” Luffy cried. He looked between the other two and sneered, “unlike these two” he added before going back to his work.

Vivi laughed as Nami threw an eraser at Luffy which earned a soft “deserved” from Usopp.

Human Biology was only 50 minutes but on Wednesday he would have his lab, which was 2 hours. Though they do some experiments in Human Biology lecture, the big ones were mainly left for his lab.

He only had two more classes, English which he shared with Sanji and then Abnormal Psychology, which was his favorite.

He had an hour break between Human Bio and English and decided to spend it with Nami as he waited to meet up with Sanji.

He sent a quick text to him.

Paininmyass~:witj the nams outside the caf 

Swirlybrows~: pls speak english 

Paininmyass~: no can do buckaroo

Paininmyass~: bring snacks (^○^)

Swirlybrows~: are you not at the cafeteria???

Paininmyass~: I ate it all already ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

Swirlybrows~: everyday u find a new way to disappoint me (-_-)

Paininmyass~: you’re welcome (〃ω〃)

Paininmyass~: don’t forget the snacks

Sanji spotted Luffy and Nami by the window and made his there, he sat down next to Nami.

”Sanji, where are the snacks?” Luffy asked bewildered.

”I left them next to the fucks I give” Sanji replied.

”Ya hate to see it” Luffy said shaking his head.

”Anyway, are you working tonight Luffy?” Asked Sanji.

”Yeah, why? Thinking about inviting someone over are ya?” Luffy teased.

Sanji rolled his eyes, not even going to entertain that thought.

Suddenly they heard gasp from Nami.

”What’s wrong?” Both Sanji and Luffy inquired.

“They found two dead bodies in a hotel room, they’re missing their omg-“ Nami found it very hard to say the words, stuttering trying to make a proper sentence.

”OMG what?” Luffy wore a look of confusion, as did Sanji.

”You’re going to have to be more specific Nami” said Sanji.

”They’re missing their” she looked at Sanji and then at Luffy, “hearts”

What?

”Hearts” Sanji said astonished.

While Nami and Sanji continued the conversation about the dead bodies found, Luffy drifted into his own world.

_Missing hearts!? Whoever did that must be sick!_

Though he didn’t want to admit it, _it was just passing feeling_ , he thought. He wanted to see what body looked like.

“What do you think Luffy?”

”Huh” he looked up at the two, completely confused as to what the conversation was about.

”Nami thinks it was a gang, but I think it’s my Calculus teacher, what do you think?”

”I don’t know what your calculus teacher ever did to you but she deserves better” said Luffy.

”She teaches Calculus, that’s all the proof I need”

”Maybe it is some gang or a deranged psychopath”

”Like my calculus teacher”

”No”

* * *

~~Time Skip~~

* * *

As quick as his classes, as quick as they ended. It was time for work.

Luffy worked at a club called Amazon, it was owned by his boss, Boa Hancock and her two sisters; they got along fairly well.

Amazon was unlike any other club, you wouldn’t call it strip club but in the closest definition a carabet. 

They had dance performances every now and then from really sexually to more sensual. Luffy really enjoyed working there, especially since his coworker were also very friendly towards him.

He made his way towards the backstage. On his way he met Marigold, Hancock’s sister.

”Hey, Mari” 

“Welcome Luffy, are you ready to put on show stopper today again?”

”As always” he went towards the locker room to place his bag and other belongings in his designated locker.

”Luffy” that would be Robin ready to do his make up and outfit.

On the stage currently were Daisy and Ran, soon I would be performing after them with Marguerite and Aphelandra.

Luffy sat in front of the mirror ready for Robin to work her magic.

* * *

Daisy and Ran’s Performance

_Gotta get up out of here_

You could hear the audience of drunk men and women screaming incoherent words as they watched the performance.

_  
And yuh ain't leavin' me behind_

_  
I know you won't cause we share common interests  
_

From the Daisy would drop to her knees as Ran grabbed her hair swirled her head.

_You need me, there ain't no leaving me behind  
_

_Never, no, no, I just want outta here, yeah_

It was alluring the way they swayed their hips, it was if they pulling the audience to them, you couldn’t look away.

_  
Once I'm gone, ain’t no going back_

The pole lowered to the ground.

_If you want, we can be runaways_

_  
Running from any sight of love_   
  


They both climbed their poles to the top.

_  
Yeah, yeah, there ain’t nothin'_

_  
There ain't nothin' here for me_

They circled around it, you couldn’t deny they were professionals.

_  
There ain't nothin' here for me anymore_

_  
But I don't wanna be alone_

The song was coming to a close as they were nearing of their performance.

* * *

Luffy could hear audience yelling, he could already Daisy and Ran having trouble picking up all their cash, he snickered at the thought.

He stood up from his chair to look at his complete look and to fully immerse himself in his role and attitude.

He wore a black, high waist booty shorts that were ripped at the end topped with a red and black flannel, he didn’t wear any shoes for he thought he moved better without any.

He wore a red smokey eye look and he had a red bejeweled heart below his left eye. All in all he like how he looked.

Aphelandra and Marguerite wore similar looks but with orange and yellow respectively.

Daisy and Ran made their way backstage big smiles on their faces.

Luffy held up his hands for his friends to hi-five.

* * *

”He wants to meet at a club called, Amazon” said a red head, currently leading his boss to the car.

”A public place” his voice was low and sultry.

”He must be afraid of meeting you anywhere that’s private” said another man.

”I mean who wouldn’t, his dead eyes scare me half the time” said the red head, this earned a chuckle from the other man.

The man pulled out his gun and pointed it at the red head.

The red head held up his hands in defeat, “sorry sorry”.

”You should watch your mouth Shachi before he decides he’s heard enough of you” the other man laughed at his friend’s current predicament.

”You wouldn’t be laughing if this was happening to you Penguin” said Shachi putting his hands down.

”Shall we go gentlemen” said their boss sitting the backseat. Shachi took the driver’s seat, while Penguin took the passenger’s side.

* * *

”What is this club Bartolomeo?” Asked Shachi.

”It is a strip club of sorts” the man in question answers. He looked towards the tallest man of the four and gulps, “I hope it’s to your taste”

”Law, I really think he scared of you” Penguin whispers to Law.

”Take is inside” said Law.

_When marimba rhythms starts to play_

Luffy was in the middle between Aphelandra and Marguerite.

All three slowly rub down their thigh and stood back up.

_  
Dance with me_

_  
Make me sway_

They turned 360 and whined.

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the short_

_  
Hold me close_

_  
Sway me more_

Bartolomeo noticed that Law was staring towards one member of the trio.

”Shall we watch before our meeting?”

”Hell yeah” said Shachi already making his way towards a table.

”I guess we’re watching” said Law.

_My heart is racing with sensation_

_  
With sensation now_

Luffy put his hands to his chest and swirled his head.

_  
I whip my diamonds out_

_  
My time is timeless now_

Law watched every move Luffy made, from grinding to the ground and touching his body, it arose something in him.

_  
I get so high_

_Bad boy want this, bad boy don't miss_

As the song sped up, their dances got faster but it still so very clean.

_  
Run up on me I bet he get the gist_

_  
Harley, Harley catch a quick body_

_  
Vroom, vroom, vroom, like I'm ridin' a Harley_

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the audience, oh they loved it.

All three finished up their dance as the audience cheers them on.

”They must really love the boy” said Penguin, noticing the rise in cheers after he stuck his tongue out.

”He’s a club favorite” said Bartolomeo.

”On to business then” said Law rising from his, “I assume you’re taking us somewhere with more privacy”

”Oh of course” Bartolomeo rose from his seat to lead the way.

* * *

Luffy collected any cash he could himself and let the others do the rest.

”Wonderful show as always Luffy” said Hancock.

”Thanks boss” he beamed, he really did love the dancing.

”Luffy” they looked towards the direction of the voice, it was Sandersonia, Hancock’s other sister.

”Yeah?”

”Someone request your presence” she said.

”Eh, I didn’t have to do that tonight” 

“It was someone I could not refuse” Sandersonia looked towards her sister with worry.

”Who was it?” Asked Luffy.

”Law” it was a simple name that brought fear into the sisters hearts and yet Luffy did not recognize it.

”Who’s that?” He asked in confusion.

”A very dangerous man” said Hancock.

”What a very dangerous man doing here?” Asked Marguerite.

”I wouldn’t know but he wants to see Luffy” said Sandersonia.

”I’ll go” said Luffy.

”Are you sure?” Hancock eyed him to make sure this something he actually wanted to do.

”We shouldn’t keep a man like that waiting right?” He was beyond scared but he didn’t want to cause any trouble for Hancock or Amazon.

He followed Sandersonia to the main audience area, to the back and up the stairs. He stood in front of a door that said V.I.P. _  
_

_Was he that important?_ Thought Luffy.

Sandersonia knocked on the door.

”Come in” ah that voice, if that what he sounds like, Luffy could get used that.

”Don’t die Luffy”

”Thanks”

When he entered, in the center was a brown coffee table, on the left side of the couch sat a green haired man cowering before who he assumed was Law that sat on the right side of the table, legs crossed staring at the man before him.

Behind Law stood two men, a red head and another man, each had a gun.

_Oh god, was I going to watch someone die?_

Law looked at Luffy that stood awkwardly at the door.

”Sit down sweetheart” that voice, he looked at Law, he patted at the spot next to him, signaling thats where he should sit.

Luffy not wanting to make this very dangerous man angry, closed the door and made his way to that spot. His heart was banging against chest, he could swear everyone in the room could hear it.

”Tell me your name sweetheart?” Asked Law.

Luffy looked at the man asking for his name, his eyes were a beautiful gold.

He gave a small smile and said, “whatever you want it to be”

* * *

**Songs**

Desperado - Rihanna

Sway with me - GALXARA, Saweetie


	2. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Mr. Very Dangerous man, Luffy has some very lustful thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very chill chapter as not much happens, I hope you guys like it...

* * *

“Whatever you want it to be” Luffy turned his whole body to face Law. He couldn’t stop staring into those gold eyes.

His answer brought small smile to Law’s face.   
  


Law relaxed into the couch and switched his right leg from resting on his left to the opposite. He looked at Luffy with fascination, he began to wonder what sounds he make with every touch.

Would he squirm? Would he shut his eyes to hide his embarrassment? Would he have to cover his mouth to quiet his moans?

He eyed Luffy up and down, he definitely wanted to touch.

”Then how about mine” Law said.

Luffy heard a snicker behind him, he looked behind him to find the two trying their hardest not to laugh.

Seeing these men laugh at what Law said, somehow made the tension in shoulders lessen and he relaxed.

“Being yours is something that can be arranged, with the right kind of payment” where this confidence came from, Law didn’t know but he didn’t mind it.

Shachi, the red head behind him snorted. Clearly whoever this boy was didn’t know the kind of person Law was.

Both Shachi and Penguin looked over to Law expecting a sullen look but he looked more amused than anything else, they were both in one word, shocked.

Bartolomeo cleared his throat, “are we going to talk about the situation with” Bartolomeo looked over at Luffy, he immediately broke eye contact unable to fully face him, “him here”.

Luffy was curious as to what the ‘situation’ was but remembering how Boa had described Law, he thought it was something illegal and dismissed his curiosity altogether.

”You don’t know mind do you?” Law raised his eyebrows, _was this a test?_ Luffy thought.

He shook his head, whether or not that was the right answer, he’ll find out eventually.

There was a knock on the door, “that must be the alcohol” Bartolomeo went to open the door, there stood at door were two women, one holding tray of two bottles of bourbon and two cups while the other held a case of beer.

They looked over at Luffy, who was somewhat stiff in the couch. 

“We would be glad to takeover his place Mr. Trafalgar” said one of them. She sneered at Luffy and in return he smiled at her.

Luffy confused by his want to stay here in this room replied, “that would be very unnecessary as I’m already keeping these boys company” 

“Yes” Law wrapped his arm around Luffy’s waist and pulled him closer, “he’s already keeping me very entertained” he emphasized the word very.

The smell of Law’s cologne filled Luffy’s nostrils, oh did he want to stay forever in this man’s arms and breathe in his cologne.

The two woman hugged and left promptly. Bartolomeo placed the trays down on the table, he began to pour a glass for himself and one for Law.   
  


Shachi sat down next to Luffy a little too close making this making Law pull him closer to himself, Shachi smirked at this. Penguin sat next to Bartolomeo, who grabbed a beer and relaxed, the latter tensed.

”Do you drink Luffy?” Asked Bartolomeo.

”Not usually” Luffy thought that drinking in this situation would be unwise.

”So Bart” the casual way Law said his name made his skin crawl. Law took a sip of his drink, still not removing his hand around Luffy and continued, “you said you knew where Joker and his family are hiding out, care to elaborate”

Bartolomeo who was unsure of whether or not he could say such information in front of Luffy replied anyway, ”a few of his associates are currently on Punk Hazard as we speak, one of my inside guys gave thorough details of what they’re doing there and why” he pulled out a thumb drive and handed it to Penguin.

”Joker and a closer few of his family executives are in Dressrosa after sabotaging the Riku family and taking over”

Luffy had no idea what was going but he didn’t think he should be hearing any of this, maybe he should drink but he thought better of it.

”Nothing in the plan changes at this moment but the best way to hit Joker right now would be an attack on Punk Hazard”

Punk Hazard? Luffy has never heard of this place nor has he heard of Dressrosa, these new names and places all seem so foreign to him and yet it seems these places has always existed around him. 

What kind of world did Law live in? Luffy thought.

Luffy hadn’t noticed that Law had removed his hand from around his waist, he suddenly felt cold.

He looked down at Law’s hand and noticed the word DEATH, each letter tattooed on a finger.

He wondered if he had anymore, Law wore a long sleeve dress shirt which made it difficult to tell but Luffy assumed he would have more, to Luffy it was in word, hot.

”See something you like?” Luffy jumped at the sudden accusation.

Luffy currently did not know how to respond, Law only smiled at him.

Law looked at his two alleged bodyguards and head gestured towards the door. They understood quickly what that meant though, Bartolomeo looked confused as he looked between the three men, he wanted to keep drinking but they had other ideas.

They dragged him out of the room and closed the door.

Before Luffy had any chance to think or protest he was already alone in the room with Law.

“Ah, is this where you kill me because there are a few things I would like to do before that happens” Luffy frantically let out.

”And what would those be?” Law inquired.

Luffy was scared, he didn’t deny the killing him part but that didn’t stop him from answering.

”I would like to do one more performance, skydive, go to Fishman Resorts, visit Alabasta with my friends, go to Water Park 7, Thriller Haunted House, have sex” did Luffy mean to say that, no but did he say it anyway, yeah.

”I can fulfill one of those request” Law held Luffy’s chin, pulling him closer as if he was going to kiss him then stopped.

Luffy’s heart pounded in chest, he swore Law heard it.

”Do you want me to continue?” Is this why he stopped, Luffy swore his heart skipped.

”Yes” he replied.

* * *

~~Time~~ ~~Skip~~

* * *

Luffy was laying on his back, on the bed blindfolded, his hands being held together with a leather belt. His legs were wide open ready for whatever was to begin.

Not being able to see anything and being restrained like this turned Luffy on more than ever. His body ached to be touched.

Finally he felt Law’s hand caress skin starting from legs, slowly dragging his fingers upwards to Luffy’s chest. He kissed the inside of Luffy’s thigh which sent shivers through Luffy’s body.

He wanted more.

”Luffy”

”Yes” 

”Luffy”

”Yes” 

What?

“Luffy!” The voice slowly morphed from Law to Sanji. Ah, it was a dream, he sighed and opened his eyes.

”Yes Sanji” he answered reluctantly. He couldn’t have Law in reality and now even his dreams are even being interrupted.

“I know you’re classes don’t start until 10 but let’s go out an eat breakfast” Sanji said.

Luffy looked at the time, it was 8:36 a.m.

He got up to take a shower and brush his teeth.

He wore black shorts with a white tee that had a skull with strawhat on it. His favorite clothes brand was Mugiwara, though it being a family owned store might have something to do with that.

His grandfather, Monkey D. Garp was this C.E.O of this company and his father, Monkey D. Dragon was managing one of the stores in North Blue.

There was a Mugiwara clothing store from East to West to South to North Blue, none of his friends knew this except for Sanji.

Sometimes Luffy forgot that he actually came from a rich family, with where he worked.

Though he does stay in contact, no way would they approve of where he worked so he kept that information to himself.

There’s also a slight possibility that he may end taking over after his father of course.

”Are ya ready Luffy?” Sanji said standing by the door putting out smoke.

“Coming!” He grabbed his phone and his keys, he thought to bring his bag but he didn’t want all that baggage on him.

While walking they came across Brook, Franky and Usopp who were sitting in the cafeteria laughing up a storm, though the first two were older they managed to somehow become friends.

”Oh, I see it’s all the guys today” said Franky.

”Nami and Vivi are already in class but we’re meeting up with them later to study” said Usopp.

Luffy thought back to last night and how close he was to giving his first kiss to a man he just met, maybe he should be thankful they got interrupted.

* * *

~~Flash Back~~

* * *

_”Do you want me to continue?”_

_”Yes”_

_Was he really going to let Law kiss him? The answer was yes he was._

_They were this close but the door opened revealing a serious Penguin, “we should hurry sir” that was oddly formal from him._

_Law sighed and released Luffy’s chin. Luffy admittedly was disappointed, he really wanted to know what kind of kisser the older man would be._

_Law straightened himself and made his way towards Shachi and Penguin._

_Luffy didn’t want him to leave and he knew there was low chance he’d ever meet this man again but he wanted Law to know something of him to at least remember him._

_”Ah my name is Luffy by the way” Luffy watched him leave without so much of a look back, he slouched back in the couch._

_This was for best anyway, who knows maybe Law was the one that had killed those men and taken their hearts.  
_

_10 minutes later Robin showed up at the room._

_”Oh, glad to see you’re still alive Luffy” she said smiling._

_”Don’t joke like that Robin~”_

_“Sorry, sorry” she looked at him, “we were worried you would something stupid and gotten yourself killed, glad to see that wasn’t the case”_

_Luffy looked at her with exasperation._

_”Yes I’m still alive, shall we clean this up and go”_

* * *

Luffy facepalmed at the thought of last nights events, his friends looked at him with concern at his sudden action.   
  


“Are you okay Luffy?” Asked Brook.

”Yeah” he slumped down into the chair.

”He’s been like that since he came home last night but he won’t tell me anything no matter how many times I ask” said Sanji.

”It’s really nothing guys” said Luffy trying but failing to reassure his friends.

”Anyway Brook, tell them about the new club mate you have” said Usopp.

”Yohoho, this crazy green haired man shows up yelling ‘I challenge everyone in here’ it was very entertaining”

”Eh!” Said Luffy.

”What a crazy bastard to do that!” Said Sanji.

”What happened next?” Asked Franky.

”Granted everyone took the challenge and he beat everyone, even me“

Everyone looked at Brook in shock except for Usopp who had already heard the story, Brook only laughed.

”Oh, there he goes” the group turned their heads to see the man that dared to challenge the sword fighting club.

He was really well built, he had scar over his left eye, he wore a plain black tee with tight black jeans and silver chain around his neck, he also had his left ear pierced with three earrings.

”He’s fine” said Sanji.

”I mean you’re not wrong” Luffy said laughing.

“Eh, you should ask him then Sanji” Usopp said wiggling his eyebrows.

Sanji blushed at the thought, “no thanks”

”Brook you should totally invite him to our next gathering” said Franky.

”That won’t be necess-“

”Maybe he can show off his swordsmanship” chimed Usopp.

”This is not necess-“

”This sounds like fun” Luffy clapped his hands in excitement.

”Why am I being ignored?”

”I’ll be sure to invite him even though I don’t know if he’ll accept” Brook said.

* * *

~~Time Skip~~

* * *

Luffy carefully put away the equipment from his lab, washed his hands and prepared to leave.

”Hey Luffy, do you want to hang out later?”

Luffy turned to find Kidd, a friend of his from lab.

”Wish I could but I’m meeting up with a few friends later for a study session” he politely let the boy down.

”Maybe next time then?” said Kidd.

”Yeah” Luffy grabbed his bag and left the room.

He checked the time on his phone, it was 5:16. He was meeting up with Franky so he could get ride to Nami’s and Vivi’s shared apartment.

Franky sat on top his car waiting for the younger boy.

”What’re you doing?” Luffy laughed.

”Vibing young one” Franky replied sliding down his car while smiling.

”Eh” Luffy chuckled.

While driving, Franky played his personal music instead listening to the radio and Luffy lowered the window to feel the afternoon breeze

_Its a certain way you me feel  
  
I go crazy over you boy_

_  
I know im on your mind, after what happened last night_

Upon hearing the lyrics, Luffy thought back to Law and how good he smelled.

_  
But i dont wanna hit your line, even though you are on mine_

_  
But you so fine, I want your time, cant hide the way i feel_

_  
So i call, (and ima tell him through the phone)_

Luffy wished that something more had happened but yet glad that nothing did happen, how was going to tell his friends that he slept with a possible murderer.

_  
I got some tricks up my sleeve, i want to do some freaky things_

_  
And i want you to do some freaky things to me_

He wondered if they gone any further, would his dream have been a reality, the thought of made him blush and horny.

_  
Boy this is round two, so sit back and let me please you_

_  
My legs up on yo' shoulders, but this time lets take it slow_

_  
Baby i wanna feel it, have my legs up on the ceiling_

_  
Make me cry, then moan, inside why you going, you got me gone_

Luffy paused the song before he got anymore ideas, “can we listen to something else?”

”Ah yeah?” Franky said in more of a question than an answer.

Luffy changed the song and rolled the window down even more, he was hot.

They finally reached Nami’s place and made their way to the door.

Franky rang the doorbell.

“Welcome boys” said Vivi.

Though they studied and shared answers for majority of the time there, how quickly it turned into teasing Sanji of his new found crush, food fighting, telling Nami and Vivi they should date already, urging Usopp to tell Kaya he likes her and talking of the wonderful places they would like to visit one day.

They all fell asleep in the living room, such a wonderful sight it was.

* * *

**Songs**

Crazy over you - Sonta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say that I will be adding tags as I go and since this mostly unedited, if you reread there might few changes here and there but I’ll try to keep relatively the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.. thank you.
> 
> This actually ended being a lot longer than I thought it be but oh well...
> 
> As you can tell im not good at describing their dance scenes so I barely, you can listen to the songs and come up with your own imagination like I did....


End file.
